


When Skies Fall

by Coleroz



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Comic Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coleroz/pseuds/Coleroz
Summary: An abridged comic version of the confrontation ("I am your father," scene)on Bespin in The Empire Strikes Back. *All art is created by and belongs to me, though the story and characters are of course property of Lucusfilm.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader
Comments: 26
Kudos: 125





	When Skies Fall

If you enjoyed, consider following me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/coleroz)!


End file.
